Friday the 13th Part X: 'Til Death
by Iwritetoomuch
Summary: Just when everybody thought it was safe to return to Camp Blood... they were very very wrong.
1. Chapter 1: All of a Sudden

"Honey, what was that?" The housewife stared out from the den's window, as she sees someone wandering about in the garden. The husband kept his eyes glued to the Tv screen, and ignored whatever his wife said. The wife turned to him, and smacks him on his head with her mittens. "Look, there's a drunk in our garden, do something." The husband sighed.

"All right, all right, I'll just scare him off. I'll be back," grunted the husband as he got off his fat bum from the cozy sofa chair. He walked out from the den and into the hallway to the patio. Wife looked back outside and she notices something strange: the stranger has disappeared. She hopes for the best- and somehow for the worst.

The husband walked away from the patio and into the garden. He slammed open the fence leading into the garden. He takes a quick look around as he held his hips with his hands. He chuckled, "There's nobody here. You're loony. Whatever it is, it probably went into the woods!" The wife snarled at him as he pointed and laughed at her.

_Thud._ The husband turned around quickly. It was only the hoe that fell from the fence. He roared with laughter even more. He found this funny. Angry, the wife shutted the curtains that was hanging near the window.

The husband leans down to pick up the hoe, when he found something that sure caught his eye. He bended down to the ground to investigate, and discovers a rather large footprint. He scratches his head, as he realizes that maybe his wife wasn't wrong. He grabbed the hoe, and stood up.

"Okay, game's up! This is private property, so beat it or you'll have the cops wailing on your ass," shouted the husband. No response came, and this raged him even more. "Look, I'm not shitting around, I really will beat the shit out of you," spitted the enraged husband.

Suddenly, everything turned red. He just had a butcher knife inserted into his forehead from behind. He groans, and coughed coldly as he staggers on the ground. His body gives out, and.. he's done. But who killed him? Is the wife in danger?

The wife sat at her husband's sofa chair, rubbing her hands nervously. _It shouldn't take that long to walk from the garden to the house, _she thought. _I hope he didn't go into the woods. Danger lurks there._

The front door slammed. She turned her head, and stood up to the hallway. Wait, where is he? She rubbed her left arm with her right hand, and walked to the door. She opened it, and is met with the chilly wind of November night. She sighed, and shut the door. She walked back down the hallway and into the kitchen.

She picked up the teapot, and poured some tea into a fancy cup of hers. She takes a sip, and holds it down gently. She smiled at sweet taste of tea, how it's dripping down her throat and warming her up. _Screeh._ She heard another noise, but it was something different this time around. What was it?


	2. Chapter 2: In Cold Blood

She stared up the stairs. She felt very alone, with her husband gone. She just hope it's him playing a joke on her. She's starting to regret about hoping for the worst. Nervous, she lifted her right foot onto the first step, and walked up to the second level of her house. It's quiet, too quiet, she thought.

Suddenly, her bedroom's door opened on its own. How does that happen? Surely there's someone in the bedroom. She entered the room slowly, and.. it's just her. She must be tired, and she sat down on her bed. A knock came on the front door. She rushed down the stairs and answered it. Nobody's there.

"Fine, you're sleeping in the garden tonight!" shouted the woman, thinking her husband's close by. She slammed the door and ran into the den and sat at her husband's chair, sobbing with hurt feelings and anger. _The bastard, _she thought, _why doesn't he believe me?_ Sadly for her, she believes it.

Quiet, the young woman sat at the kitchen table, sipping her tea. She's still enjoying the sweet taste of tea warming her up. She purrs, like a kitty in front of a fireplace. Opening the dishwasher, she settled the empty cup into it as she is finished, and went up to her room.

She laid down, sighing, turning and tossing. She then sat up, groaning. _Aw, screw it, _she thought, _I'll just get him._ With that in mind, she putted on her robe and ran downstairs to outside. She stepped out onto the patio and shouted, "Honey, just get back in. it's getting cold out here." No response came, and she knew he wouldn't give up the joke. She slowly and tiredly walked into the garden. _Whish._ She gasped with horror as she steps into blood. It must be her husband's blood. She covered her mouth up, and whimpered.

She grabbed the hoe from the ground and screamed, "Honey, where the hell are you?! Are you okay?!" A few footsteps is finally heard, and she turned around to see a shadow cowering over her. She gasped again, with a mix of horror and shock. The shadow's arm raised, holding a cleaver, and _thud_, dropped the wife's body with the cleaver through her face. It all becomes white for her…


	3. Chapter 3: Only a Coincidence

_Buzz._ Katie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, prompting it's time to get up. Katie reaches over to presses the snooze button and sighed with tiredness. She had stayed up too late last night because she was with her friends planning their trip to Camp Crystal Lake. She's starting to regret it because she was going with an ex-boyfriend, who was a real jerk to her. To make matters worse, her ex-boyfriend is bringing his girlfriend along with him to spite Katie. She felt lonely.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice and gulped it down. She then grabbed the remote from the counter and flipped on the TV from across the kitchen. Suddenly, she became worried as she listened to the newscast:

"_Two murdered in their own garden at their home near the infamous Camp Crystal Lake. Could this have to do with today being Friday the 13__th__? Story coming up."_

She felt sick in her stomach. She almost vomited over her pajamas, and coughed violently. She was going to go with her friends there.. and there're dead people there! She knew she has to cancel the trip with her friends, when the doorbell rang.

She ran to answer it, and is greeted by her friend, Helen, dressed in her tight jeans and Mickey Mouse t-shirt. "Helen, why are you here now?" asked Katie. Helen scoffed. "Uh, the trip? Camp Crystal Lake? Hello?" Helen chuckled and then pointed at her van in the front. Katie shook her head with disbelief.

"Helen, you weren't supposed to be here until 9:30. Doesn't matter anyway, I'm not going," said Katie.

"Two things. You said 8:30. And why aren't you going?"

"You didn't hear? About these dead couple being killed at their home near that lake? Does that not scream danger or what?"

Helen scoffed again. "Katie, it's just a coincidence. Get it together. Also, the guys would be pissed if we didn't going after weeks of planning." Helen frowned with her arms crossed. Katie sighed and shook her head. "Fine, but if I somehow get killed there, you're the one I'll be blaming," groaned Katie. Helen raised her arms with delight. "Great, get dressed and let's have the time of our lives!"


	4. Chapter 4: On the Way

"Give me some of that shit!" shouted Ted, a complete stoner as he sat in the back of the van, drumming his legs with his drumsticks. Helen hands Ted a joint of weed and Ted inhales onto it. He exhales and a river of smoke exited his mouth.

Katie sat at the front, staring out into the road. She crossed her arms as she felt forced to come with her friends to Camp Crystal Lake. Greg, the driver, looked over at Katie and chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't want to go too," greeted Greg. He kept his cool as much as possible, but Katie ignored him. "Well, you're quiet a talker, aren't you?" With that in mind, Katie turned her attention to him. "It's just your brother back there. You know, we used to date," answered Katie. Greg nodded. "I remember."

Meanwhile, in the back, there sat Danny, Greg's brother and Katie's ex-boyfriend, with his new girlfriend, Shannon. Shannon sits on Danny's lap as she talks to Ted and Helen, while Danny is behind her, mouthing to Ted, "I'm going to tear her ass up!" Ted chuckles and Shannon, confused, turn to Danny, playing innocent.

Helen sneaks over to Katie and Greg, wondering. "How much longer, Greg? I don't think I can take this smell of fried candies and pot. It's too much, quite frankly," whined Helen. Greg checked his watch, and groaned. "Probably another hour or so-so." With that thought, Helen sat back with Ted.

Katie mutters to herself. Greg heard her muttering and decided to stick his nose in. "Pardon me to ask, but what's up?" Katie turned to Greg again, and laughed. "Sorry, I was talking to myself. It's just that… this morning, two bodies were found near wherever we're going. It just seems worrisome, you know? Helen claims it's just a coincidence, but I beg to differ."

Greg frowns and nods. "I agree, seems strange. You know, there would put a dent on our trip, but of course, Danny and his massive ego wouldn't be happy with that. So, I guess, we got to move on and pretend nothing happened. That's how most people live," replied Greg. Katie nods. "You're smarter than you look," commented Katie. Greg chuckled at first, but then stops to realize what she had just said. "Well, I got to make a gas stop."


	5. Chapter 5: A Psycho Warning

"Anybody there?" Greg stood outside of his van at a lone gas station. The gas station felt like it was in a ghost town. Old wooden cabin, with dented gas tanks. Helen slid the van door open, and the gang hopped out to get some fresh air. Ted ran around the cabin, wanting another smoke. Helen and Shannon went over to Greg, asking where are the restrooms. Greg shrugged, and the girls followed him into the cabin, leaving Danny and Katie alone.

Danny turned to Katie, as Katie is ignoring him. Danny makes a feature of goofy faces, wanting Katie's attention. No luck, and Danny finally speaks up: "Hey, Katie. What's with you?" Katie, without giving Danny attention, answered, "Because you're being a whore." Danny grunts to himself.

Greg opens the cabin's door, as he's entering the service store. "Hello?" No response, and Greg takes another step inside. Finally, a man appears from the back. "Hey, you need some gas? Food? Drinks? I've got it all here," greeted the older man. He runs down the aisle and jumps over the counter, standing behind the cash register. " Do you have restrooms in here?" asked Shannon. The older man nods, and points down the aisle. "Sorry, but there's only one toilet. You gotta take turns," said the clerk. Shannon and Helen stare at each other for a moment. They both run for it.

Greg walks up to the counter. "Hey, you got lead gas? My van's low on it." The clerk nods, "Of course, I'll get Bucky on it. Bucky?!" Buckey appears from an aisle, mopping the floor. "Yeah," answered a tobacco chewing Bucky. "Van, lead gas, now," ordered a stern clerk. Bucky groans, and exits through the front. The clerk turns his attention to Greg. "So, kid, that'll be… 32.99," guessed the clerk. Greg reaches for his wallet and hands the clerk his hard earned cash. He felt cheated, but he didn't want to have problems with this hillbilly.

"So, kid, where you and your friends going?" Greg gulped as he was shy around strange people. "Uhm, Crystal Lake, how far is that?" Suddenly, the clerk's eyes became widen, and narrow towards Greg. He knew he said something wrong. "So, Crystal Lake, kid? Why, you ain't heard the legend?" Greg shook his head uneasily. The hillbilly chuckled. "Well, if you ain't in for a treat, then I don't know. Do yourself a favor, take that sorry ass van of yours and away from that place you call a lake!" Greg was confused.

"Wait, why? What's the deal?" The old man taps on the counter with his fist. "You know what's today?" Greg thought about it, but nothing came to mind. "Well, it's Jason Voorhees' birthday… and the date he died. He was only 12 years of age, when it happened, aye," he gritted his teeth. "Those kids who bullied him, poor Jason, he jumped into the water, and drowned himself. Sadly, the water hasn't completely taken him. What happened, they were going to reopen. And bam. His mother went for revenge. She killed, and killed, until one of the kids killed her." Greg nodded, only to be polite.

"But, that's not the end. Oh no, they opened a camp near by, and guess what? He came for them. Jason Voorhees, the boy who grew up to be a legend, a chilling killer. He killed and killed, jut like his mother! Damned thing is, he couldn't die. You might even blow him up to pieces, and he'll still live. Course, he hasn't been heard for years. But today, it's different this time. For the first time in 15 years, he wants to kill," finished the elder. He stared up, proud, and looked back down, only to see Greg has left already.


	6. Chapter 6: Closed for Business

The van stormed off, as the crazied station owner kicked in the dust let off by the automobile. He screamed, "You're all doomed! Jason's coming for you!" Bucky sputtered out more spit, and muttered, "You're fucking loco, man." The owner twisted his eye at Bucky. "Well, fuck-ugly, clean out the shitroom! I ain't want to hear anymore complain' or else you be havin' a boot halfway up your ass."

Bucky went hitting the floors of the restroom with a mop, as the spiteful owner began closing up. He went to close up the windows and check the cash collected from today's business- not that they had much today. Bucky groaned as he's to discover a used tampon on the floor when the girls came in earlier.

Meanwhile, in the forest, a small rabbit, chewing on a row of bushes, it's eye focused on the last bush, as it gnawed down on the second bush. His meal was enjoyable, at least he did before he was interrupted. He ran off as soon the radius miles of foot stomps, walking in the way of the gas station.

"Hey, you, what time is it?" asked Bucky, as he brought in his bucket and mop back from the restroom. The owner coughed, "Two hours 'til we're finally closed. This store may be closed, as I highly doubt we be getting any more business for the today. Let's wait here and hope for more drivers, eh." Bucky nodded in agreement. "For now, take out the trash, will ya brick shit." Bucky stepped out into the back.

Bucky exited through the back, holding two plastic bags of trash, and dumped them into the garage bin near the door. Before he could enter back in, something caught Bucky's eye. He grabbed a mysterious weed pipe from the ground. He took a whiff from the pipe, and exhaled.

He chuckled, "Fucking kids." He flicked the pipe into the bin, and took a step into the doorway… and _snap!_ He fell down along with the busted screen door, cursing at the door.

He helped himself up. He threw the screen door into the woods, screaming at the top of his lungs. Pissed, he spatted out more spit. He wiped his mouth with his right arm and licked his lips. "Well, that sucked." He turned around to find a strange shadow in the doorway. Bucky was amazed, unexpected to find him there.

"Well, if it ain't you, piss off, asshole." Bucky took another step forward and got the shock of his life: a stab into his stomach with an army knife. Bucky clutched his stomach as he coughed up blood, crying and dropped himself onto the ground, to his final resting place.

The cruel owner sat on his counter, with his back turned toward the aisles. He watched the TV, hanging from the ceiling. He flipped through the channels, bored and lonely. "Bucky, get yourself over here, now!" No answer came by.

Finally, he had enough. He screamed one last time, "Bucky, quit fucking around! I mean it!" Suddenly, he was pushed over by a shadow, and lay down on the floor, face down. "Oh, you. Welcome back, Jason." The hockey mask stared back at him, breathing hard. He wore a red collared shirt, with buttons all the way to his wrists, representing his lust of blood. He wore his blue jeans, showing his love of water. He petted his pale, bald head, all smooth.

He raised his army knife, and plucked out a big knife. The owner laughed, "That's all you got? A teeny pocket knife?" Jason tilted his head sideways, and threw down his pocket knife. Instead, he raised a large hunting knife from his belt and threw his arm down at the owner, slashing all kinds on his head. He kept slashing, until he was bored, and pushed his knife back into his belt. He looked outside and saw road tracks, leading down the road.


	7. Chapter 7: Some Kind of Worries

"Guys guess what? We're here!" The passengers immediately cheered and shouted, congratulating Greg, for getting there without getting lost. "Looks like I lost twenty bucks to Ted," moaned Danny.

The van came to a halt, and Helen slid open the van door, to be hit with rays of sunshine. Helen putted her hand up to cover her eyes, and stepped out of the van, followed by Ted, Danny and Shannon. Greg and Katie came out by their own doors.

The kids stood by the van, looking their home for the weekend, a rusty busted cabin, next to a large pond, with a tiny dock in it. "Guys, this isn't the place, right?" wondered Ted. Shannon turned to Greg with a complaint, "Greg, this place looks so disgusting, I would much rather sleep out in the van." Danny sighed, "Give him a break, he's an idiot, but he's my brother, so I can't really bitch much." Greg waved his arms in the air, grunting with anger, and stepped back into the van. "Fine, let's go home."

Katie to turned to the gang, with blank expression. "You know, he tried his best booking a cabin, so be thankful for once!" Katie ran back to Greg. The gang groaned and grabbed for their luggage, except for Shannon. Danny turned back around to Shannon, as Ted and Helen ran into the cabin. "Uhm, Shannon?" Shannon kept her arms folded, whining. "I said, I'm sleeping in the van. You should too." Danny shook his head, and walked away. "Fine, then you aren't going to get any." Danny then turned right back around and faced Shannon with a wide grin.

Greg sat in his driver's seat, with his head on the steering wheel. Katie sat next to him, patting his back. "These guys are morons, they're just afraid of growing up, unlike you. You got us a fine cabin. It's okay," explained Katie. Greg lifted his head, only to cough. He dropped his head once again, and Katie sighed. "Look, they're going in! They don't mind, really. Cheer up," exclaimed Katie. Greg looked over at her.

"It's not that," sighed Greg.

"What is it?" asked Katie. Greg muttered something, but Katie asked to repeat.

"It's that guy at the station, something.. never mind," explained Greg. Kate thrusted her head back.

"That screaming creep? What about him?"

"He mentioned something about a legend here, how today it's his birthday, and it's also the day he died, yadda yadda, he came for revenge, yadda yadda, bunch of bullshit. But, I can't help but feel that he might be right," whispered Greg. Katie nodded, and took a deep breath.

"You mean, the legend of Jason Voorhees?" Greg nodded, wondering how she knew.

"This morning, when I mentioned about the newscast of those murdered around here? It mentioned something about it being the Friday the 13th, and that Jason Voorhees' copycat killer, but I don't think it was a copycat."


	8. Chapter 8: The Van Comes A'rocking

The gang sat in the living room, with every one of them puffing on a joint. They traded turns, inhaling one at a time. After every time they take on, they cough up and pound their chests.

Soon enough, the lights in the room become more bright as outside becomes more darker. Shannon looked up to the ceiling, grippng her hand to Danny's shoulder. She puhed her mouth forward to Danny's ear, whispering. Danny listened patiently, and his ears became more pointed as he listened more. He grinned, and Shannon walked out side.

"Dude, we're about to fuck!" Ted looked over at Danny, and answered, "Cool, but I'm not into that gay shit. Sorry." Danny rolled his eyes and ran upstairs to his room. He slammed his door close, and ripped a condom out from his duffel bag. He evilly smiled.

Shannon decided to lay out blankets on the van's floor. She stuffed a pillow against the wall, patting it gently. She slowly slid her shirt off and threw it onto the driver's seat. She wiggled her way out of her skirt, grunting at the broken button of it. Danny's hand unhooked the skirt.

"Danny, not yet!" Exclaimed Shannon. Danny whined, but Shannon pointed at the door. Danny slid shut the door, frowning. He turned around, annoyed, all before, he heard a strange noise in the woods. Danny turned his attention toward, and was about to walk in that direction, before Shannon called him, "Danny, I'm ready!" With that signal, Danny jumped into the van.

Ted and Helen fell at rest, resting on their heads on the cozy sofa, as Greg watched on from his folding chair. Katie came out from the kitchen, wielding a bowl of popcorn. "Well, I guess that's more popcorn for us," joked Katie. Greg chuckled, and helped Katie step over Ted and Helen's feet. Katie sat at a sofa chair across from Greg's, munching on the popcorn.

Danny and Shannon laid naked over the covers, playing with their feet. Shannon smiled at Danny and asked, "Danny, can you go get another blanket?" At that point, Danny knew something- she was just using him. Danny lost his smirk and pulled his jeans back on.

Danny exited the van, closing the door shut. Danny cursed at himself, for not 'coming fast enough'. He scolded himself and threw a fist at his shoulder. Ah, but he heard another noise. He turned around again, thinking it was a familiar noise. He groaned, and shouted, "Okay, guys, I know this is just a stupid ass joke. Cut it out!" A breeze of calmness came over him, and stepped forward the van. He looked around confused, scratching his naked chest. "Seriously, it's getting old!'

Danny turned away, and walked directed toward a shed, reaching for a blanket, when he heard another noise. He turned around pissed, "Fuck off, assholes! This isn't funny. Seriously."

He pulled out the blanket from the shed and went toward the van, and on the way, he heard a footstep. He finally knew his friends were giving up, so anyway, smug with pride, he mockly grinned and chuckled. "That's what I thought."

He grunted, with blood dripping out of his mouth. He looked down to see a machete halfway through his stomach, and his feet floating off the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and is forced off the machete.

Jason swings the machete in his hand and wiped the blood off it, and dipped it into Danny's corpse again, to add more blood to it. He began walking around the van, curious. He peeked through the back door to see a tired Shannon, lighting a joint. She puffed onto it, waiting impatiently. Jason disappeared from the back and reached down to the bumped, lifting it.

Shannon felt a strange movement in the van, as if it's moving. "Danny, is that you?" No response came, and Shannon, again, asked, "Danny, stop shaking the van." Jason lifted the van off the ground and knocked it upside down. Shannon shrieked, crying, as she fell forward the ceiling. Jason stands on the flipped van, and threw his machete through the bottom, impaling Shannon to the ceiling. Jason, however, isn't done.


	9. Chapter 9: Uneasy Beings

The teens felt tired, ready to go to sleep. Katie jumped up from her seat, and went to to the kitchen. Katie poured herself a cup of hot coca. She gulped it down, with Greg watching from behind. He smirked, and wondered. "Katie, you tired?"

Katie nodded in stress. She turned around, and, suddenly, dropped her cup. Greg hurried to help pick the broken pieces clashed from the cup. Katie joins in, and cuts the palm of her left hand. She whined, and said, "I'll be back, clean this up."

Meanwhile, Helen and Katie stood in the bathroom, with Helen wrapping Katie's hand up with bandages. Helen sputtered out, "So, what do you think?" Katie wasn't too sure what she meant.

"Um, what do you mean?" asked Katie. Helen scoffed, almost laughing. She kept wrapping her hand, and finally explained, "Greg. It's clear he likes you a lot." Katie shook her, showing that she's not there to smoke some dope, have sex, and get in trouble. She only wanted to get away from her hometown.

Ted is puzzled. "Greg, dude, get over here," shouted Ted. Greg came running out of the kitchen, and Ted points out to the window. Greg couldn't believe, the van somehow got tipped over. He groaned with anger and shock, and left the cabin. "Unbeli-fucking-eveable," he remarked. He stood at the edge of the van, with his mouth wide open. He just couldn't get this: what kind of force that big tipped over the van this big?

"Dude, want me to call the towing service?" Ted peeked his head out of the screen door. Greg held his hands at his head, groaning. "Nah, I'll wait 'til morning." Ted went back inside, with that idea. Greg shook his head, still amazed that the van got knocked over. He bended down, to slid the door open, when he made a chilling discovery: a puddle of blood. What is this? Cranberry juice, he hopes. If this was blood, where would it have come from? He decides to ignore it, and ran back inside.

As Greg sat down, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the red puddle in the van. He just wanted t call the police, so he grabbed the phone off the hook.


	10. Chapter 10: Help Arrives

"Crystal Lake County Police Department," said a voice on the other line. "Sheriff Banks speaking, may I help you?" Greg cleared his throat. "Yes, um, I think something's strange. Somehow, my van tipped over. It's freaking me and my friends out." The sheriff scoffed.

"You expect me to believe that? Because today being Friday? Not just a Friday, but the 13th, too. Look, you kids better not make another crank call, alright?" Greg groaned, becoming more nervous. "No, no, I'm serious, can you just come over here for a checkup? It's better safe than sorry."

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "Ah, fuck it," he muttered under he breath, "Ok, I'll be over there with another officer. What's the address?" Greg reminded the sheriff of the location, and soon enough, the sheriff hung up. "Dinkens," said Banks, "We got another one of these drive checks."

Greg walked back and forward on the living room mat, worried. Eventually, Katie appeared from the staircase, confused. "Greg, are you okay?"

Greg looked up to Katie, "Yeah. Why?" Katie tilted her head. "Maybe because you're walking around and biting your fingernails?" Greg threw his thumb down. "Okay, so I'm a little freaked out."

"About what?" Greg tilted his head over a window. Katie hurried over to the window and peeked out, as her eyes widen.

"What happened? Are Danny and Shannon hurt?" Greg shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know where are they."

Katie covers her forehead with shock. "Greg, do you think…?" Greg shook his head, disagreeing. "But, but what about them? Where could they have gone?!"

"Calm down. I called the police. They're coming over to check on the van. Maybe you should get some rest."

Helen appeared from the staircase, overhearing the past conversations. "What's going on?"

"Greg is hiding something from us!" Katie ran back up the stairs, and into her room. Helen look back at Greg, with an expression of terrible despite. Ted peeks out from the kitchen. "Greg, you want a hit?"

Finally, a police car comes along the driveway, riding over the rough transition of the dirty rock covered path. Banks drives through the forest, looking at the dark scenery of the woods. Dinkins sits in his seat, folding his arms. "If you ask me, this is a complete waste of time.

Banks looks over back at Dinkins. "Well, I sure as hell didn't ask." Dinkins shakes his head with boredom. Soon enough, they come upon the cabin, and tipped van, that once was an automobile. The men step out of their cruiser, chuckling.

"Fucking kids," crackled Dinkins. Banks shook his head. "Damn, he sure was serious. So, where's our masked killer? Dinkins spat out a loogie into the ground, shaking his head. "Let's take a look around here."

As little as they did know, their masked killer were watching from the jointed trees.


	11. Chapter 11: Chop

Banks patted his fist on the screen door, expecting an answer soon. Greg, of course, answered, calmed down. "Hey, thanks for coming," greeted Greg. Banks nodded and let himself in. He looked around the cabin's ceiling, making mental notes to himself. "Well, where's everybody?"

Greg looked up at the staircase, with a glare. " They went to… sleep," answered Greg. He stretched his hands out, nervous. Banks became suspicious. "Well, how in the world did that van get on its ceiling?"

Greg shrugged with unpleasantness.

Dinkins took sharp turns over the cabin, holding a flashlight up to the walls of the cabin. Dinkins does not want to be there, let alone at night. Dinkins hated going on duty checks.

Meanwhile, a strange shadow casted upon the trees, getting a step closer to the cabin. It made eerie breathing, with harsh inhaling. Dinkins started to turn his head toward the woods. He set down his hand over his holster, as if he's ready to shoot someone. He decided to take two steps toward the woods, thinking it's probably just a raccoon scuffing around. Suddenly, a feeling of fear set over him, with a hand touching his shoulder. He flipped the other way, letting out his gun, and lays his gun on… Ted.

"Dude," muttered Ted. "I was only going to ask if everything's all right… I guess not." Ted raised his hands, in worry. Dinkins chuckled, and holstered his weapon. "Jesus, I thought you were going to rob- I mean, scare me," explained Dinkins. Ted dropped his hands, and lurked over to the cabin. Dinkins sighed, feeling like a moron.

Ted entered back into the cabin, to be stopped by Banks. "Hey kid," wondered Banks, "You got any idea what happened to the van?" Ted shook his head. "Do I like I could throw it over?" Ted stomped into the kitchen. Banks sighed at the sarcastic pothead.

Dinkins stood by his cruiser's window, speaking into a walkie talkie. "Hey, boys, I gonna need you to call the towing service and have them send in a truck.. or maybe two." He clicked of the talkie and placed it back into the car. He gripped on his belt and wiggled his pants back up. He began walking toward the cabin, when he heard another footstep. Dinkins, already having a scare, assumes it's Ted. He shook his head, and walked on.

Dinkins walks some more around the cabin, hoping to find anything strange or out of place. He pounds his fist on the foundation, checking the structure. He nodded, agreeing it's strong. He spatted out a gum, licking his lips. He stands frozen, looking over at a pile of logs, with an ax attached to the top log.

Banks wrote on his notepad, as Greg went one by one, explaining where was he during the incident and how two of his friends are missing. Banks sighs in boredom, not believing what's this kid saying.

Dinkins turned his right, scratching his head, wondering when Banks is going to be done. He sniffed at the evening's cool breeze, hitting against his face. Dinkins turn back his other direction, and finally finds something odd- the ax's disappeared. "Banks," Dinkins shouted, "Come over here!"

A shadow appears from the roof, jumping down to Dinkin's place, staring in Dinkin's eyes of horror. Jason wields onto his ax, and lifting it over his head, and swinging it down into Dinkin's neck. Dinkins drops down, screaming in pain, and Jason removes his ax from Dinkin's once alive body, and moves on down the cabin's corner.


	12. Chapter 12: Ride into Town

Bank turned his head slightly, making Ted suspect something wrong. "You hear that," asked Banks, "or not?" Ted glared at Banks, confused. "Hear what?"

Bank left the cabin, looking for Dinkins. He shouts for Dinkins, but to no avail, Dinkins does not answer. Banks scoffed, walking the corners of the cabin. He shakes his head, reentering the cabin. Soon, he gets greeted by questions from the kids: "What was that?" "Where's the other cop?" "Do you believe us?" "You mind if I smoke here?" Banks groaned, answering the last question. "Stupid fuck..." muttered Ted, walking up the stairs.

"Well, I'm quite sure Dinkins called in a tow truck, hopefully, the van will get on it's wheels again, but I can't say much for your friends. You want to come into town to look for them?" Greg nodded, and looks over to his friends, expecting to help him out. Katie raises her hand, agreeing to help out. "Sweet," said Ted, walking back down the stairs, "Now it's you and me, Helen.." Helen makes a gag face, thinking the thought of being alone with Ted.

Banks slammed the cruiser's door, as Greg and Katie sit in the back, worried. Helen and Ted wave goodbye to them, just before Banks leave: "Hey kids, when Dinkins return tell him to meet me in town, okay?" Ted scoffed.


End file.
